Alpha and Omega Chapters
by Bravobolt
Summary: Read to find out story i wrote
1. Chapter 1

Alpha and Omega fanmade story(By Bravobolt)

Chapter 1:Humphrey's great fish

It is a beutiful day after a long woke up with his mate he married yestarday,Kate.

humphrey remembered what had happened yestarday in a den.

(flashback)

*Humphrey and kate were standing on top of the moonlight hill*

humphrey:are you ready

kate:oh yea,ready

*The two wolf mates sing beutifully in the full moon*

Chapter 1(Humphreys great discovery)

Humphrey shook out of his flashback and found Kate right beside looked at Kate sleeping didnt want to wake up Kate so he quitely sneak out of the den without waking kate up,then he thought of getting kate some delicious he knew that he could not catch or hunt anything,so Humphrey thought for about a then thought of a new way of catching meat!

Humphrey shook out of his flashback and found Kate right beside looked at Kate sleeping didnt want to wake up Kate so he quitely sneak out of the den without waking kate up,then he thought of getting kate some delicious he knew that he could not catch or hunt anything,so Humphrey thought for about a then thought of a new way of catching meat!Humphrey rounded up his wolf pack buddies and he showed them his idea of a fishing stick,the rest of the packs agreed to help with the new method called the packs wanted to see Humphrey try it first,so Humphrey gave it a picked a random stick from the ground and hold it up,he then plucked his own hair and tie it on the end of the gave a ouch when he plucked his own he didnt care that much as he wanted to feed Kate a meal she never had in her awhile,Humphrey started to search for worms as a bait for the took about a minute searching for a single worm and he finaly found it,he let out a big huff. wow this is harder then i thought Humphrey said exhaustingly. The wolf packs are still standing there staring at me,boy i hope this works humphrey thought nervously,he tied the worm with his plucked out hair,and the threw the worm attached to the hair into the small didnt want to dissapoint his pack friends,everybody waited,and ,Humphrey felt a thug pulling the stick,Humphrey knew that there was a fish pulling the stick so he used all his strength to pull it humphrey pull the stick with his paws,the fish slowly came out of the the wolfs opened their eyes looking at a cat fish the size of a adult wolf came out of the wolf packs gathered around the big giant catfish, whos up for seafood? Humphrey then showed everybody in the wolf packs his amazing discovery of didn t took a long time for everyone to understand,after finishing teaching everybody,he carried back to Kate in the was not a long walk to the den,when Humphrey reached the den,he saw Kate still sleeping on the floor. Wake up,look what i brought from the lake! Humphrey whispered at Kate s ear, we don t eat berries Humphrey. Kate said with a giggle.*Kate opens her eyes a stared at the giant catfish,* How did you get that!Kate said with a exciting voice, care for some seafood? Humphrey pushed the catfish to Kate, well?Dig in! The two wolfs sat together in the den, eating their delicious meal and laughing around.

(I changed the way of writing because i don t think it people understand!please comment a opinion)

*Humphrey and Kate finished their meal*

Humphrey: How was it Kate?

Kate: Not bad...for and omega

*the two wolfs laughed*

Humphrey: Hey im gonna go log slidding,wanna come?

Kate: right behind ya

*the two wolfs left the den*

*Humphrey and Kate searched for a curved log plank*

Humphrey: i know a place good enough to do log slidding

*Humphrey points at the the high hill near the Lake where he fished the early morning*

*Humphrey and Kate carried the log to the hill and prepared*

*Humphrey sat down on the back of the plank and Kate sat down on the front*

Humphrey: here goes nothing!

*Humphrey pushed the log and quickly sat down on the back*

*They slide down the hill*

While Humphrey was laughing at how much fun he was having,Kate opened her eyes widely as she saw something at the flat land beside the lake.

Kate:Humphrey theres something on the side the the lake!

*Humphrey turned his eye into the attention of an object below them*

*The log slide landed on the flat ground*

Humphrey:what is that?

Kate:beats me

The two wolfs decided to check the mysterious object...

End Of Chapter 1

Comment please!

I kinda think its abit too much im gonna write better on next chapter! is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(The first encounter with the sea wolfs!)  
>The two wolfs venture near the object,trying to figure out what it surrounded the object and trying to figure out what it was.<br>Humphrey:i can't figure it out!just what is that thing.  
>Kate:It looks like a floating piece of curved log.<br>Humphrey and Kate started to search inside the object they just found but it was empty,they wondered what it was and figured it out .  
>Humphrey:i got it!Its use for floating in the water,Lets try to test it.<br>Humphrey got into the floating log and kate pushed it into the lake,it was floating like what humphrey discribed but who was it from?Humphrey thought for awhile.  
>Kate:Humphrey im worried about you,can you come back?<br>Humphrey used his rowed the boat using his paw and got back to land.  
>Humphrey:Kate im gonna search for the owner of this object,wanna come with me?<br>Kate:more adventure huh Humphrey?I will be right behind you The two wolfs started to search around the lake and nearbay took them the entire day and it was night time and they found evidence on a nearby river that they were not the only wolfs around the area.  
>Kate:i smell something!Humphrey get over here.<br>Humphrey went to kate and saw traces of a larger footprints.  
>Kate:those arent one of our pack's footprints,their much bigger.<br>Humphrey and Kate followed the footprints cautiously,knowing theres something footprints did not lead them to a very far place and it led the two investigators to a small started to shouted Hallo at the cave a few started to hear footsteps comming out of the cave."Stay on guard,"Kate ordered the footsteps get closer to them,Humphrey started to get nervous.  
>Humphrey:what if its a bear!This have to be the wrong footprints,lets go back and try agai...<br>Before Humphrey finished talking,echoes came out of the cave saying,"hey i think someones here,wake up."Humphrey and Kate stood still not knowing whats going to happen next.A wolf shape animal came out of the cave."Its a wolf!"Kate guessed Wolf:hey there,we need a place to stay for awhile and we need some food,do you think you can let us stay in your territory for awhile?And if you want to know my name,its Maxwell Kate:your gonna stay in this small cave?*sign*Maxwell do you want to come to our den and stay for the night?  
>Humphrey:Yea and you can tell us what happened!<br>Maxwell:sounds good but im not alone.  
>Maxwell went back inside the small cave and started to carry a smaller wolf outside the cave.<br>Maxwell:He needs to rest in a safe place now,his injured!  
>Kate:Then lets hurry,follow us,we will lead you to our den.<br>The wolfs started to rush to Kate and Humphreys den,when they reached their den,Kates mother,eve,came into the den and saw two wolf outsider.  
>Eve:Kate,who are those wolfs?<br>Kate:Mum their the one that brought floating log,but their injured and hungry mum,can we let them stay?  
>Eve kept silent for awhile and thought.<br>Eve:Alright they can stay as long as they want,but they will have to help do some work in the next morning ok?  
>Kate:Thanks mum Eve started to move nearer to Maxwell,Maxwell greeted her and introduced that humphrey wanted to ask Maxwell what happened Humphrey:Hey Maxwell,so what happened?<br>Maxwell:well,im actually a part of a pack in alaska,i was going to get out of the pack and finaly be able to be a lonewolf!Until i found a log floating towards me,i went and investigated what i found was this little guy,i took him out and saw the word "Diego" on the side of the log.I was suprise myself,a little guy like him survived the wild sea without food and water.A really lucky pup,so i started to find food and start to feed it,and i took it as if it was my own course i did not give up being a lonewolf,instead i became a lonewolf in the sea!I started to gather wood and upgrade the log,the thing you see at the lake.I call it a waft,not a bad name huh?It floats on water perfectly!  
>Humphrey:ok Maxwell,how did you get here then?<br>Maxwell:well you see i didnt quite get that part,when we set off to the sea,we just drifted found lots of other packs and friends,after 2 month,we ended up here.  
>Winston came back from his hunt and brought a caribou back to the den,he got into the den and saw the two new wolfs.<br>Winston:We got good hunt today,Humphrey im very happy about the new fishing catcher you made,the rest of the pack will never suffer from starvation again.  
>Humphrey:Your welcome Winston Maxwell introduced himself again to Winston and told him What Maxwell told to the rest.<br>Maxwell:Theres all there is,i can't tell all the adventures we had,it would take forever!Im hungry too.  
>Winston:Dig in everyone,dinner is served.<br>Everyone in the den got intogether and ate the giant finished eating in a short amount of time.  
>Maxwell:Thanks for the hospitality guys,i appreciate it.<br>Eve:Its nothing,i dont think we all can finish it anyway.  
>Winston:well Kate and Humphrey i will leave those two to your care,its time for me and your mother to go back to our den.<br>Kate:Bye dad,bye mom Humphrey:Bye Winston,Bye Eve Kate and Humphrey invited Maxwell and the pup to a comfortable spot and sleep.  
>Humphrey:some day huh kate?<br>Kate:yea,cant wait for whats gonna happen tomorow.  
>The two wolfs went to a quiet spot and cuddled together,they told each other goodnight and was asleep in the quiet den.<br>The End for chapter 1! 


End file.
